


and everytime we touch i swear i could fly

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly, all Bokuto wants is to learn how to fly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	and everytime we touch i swear i could fly

“I told you not to do it,” Akaashi points out, his tone flat and unamused. Even at age 10, he’s well-used to being ignored by Bokuto, especially when he’s telling the older boy to be more cautious. 

Bokuto is on the ground, lips quavering. From the way his eyes are darting from Akaashi to the bruise that’s slowly turning a beautiful purple across his knee, he looks like he’s hovering between either bursting into tears or laughing it off. It’s hard to tell with Bokuto sometimes.

He goes for something in the middle, a sentence that starts off half accusing-half petulant that peters out into a tone of betrayal, “You said you’d catch me.”

“No,” Akaashi says, with a long-suffering sigh that’s more suited for someone twice his age. Then again, being friends with Bokuto has aged him considerably, particularly given his friend's predilection for risky adventures. “I said, don’t jump. We’d both get injured.”

Both look up at the tree-branch that Bokuto had flung himself off just seconds ago, arms wide, fully expecting Akaashi to  _ somehow _ defy the laws of physics and catch him instead of being squashed to death. From where he’s sitting on the ground, the branch looks a lot higher than he’d remembered it to be.

Even so, Bokuto has to press his point, jabbing a finger in Akaashi’s impassive face, “So you decided to sacrifice me instead?”

Akaashi ignores Bokuto’s question and chooses to kneel beside the boy on the sandy floor. He holds a single finger up and puts it against the flowering bruise. Bokuto watches, transfixed. After all, Akaashi has a magical way of making everything better with his otherworldly smarts. Sometimes in a certain light, the younger boy looks more like an elf, or a fairy in the story-books his parents had bought for him to read (which he’d happily passed onto Akaashi instead, more content with listening to Akaashi read them out to him). 

“See, don’t you feel bad for doing this to m-”  Bokuto’s sentence ends with a large, watery yelp, as Akaashi presses hard against the bruise instead of doing any of his fairy magic.

“WHY would you do that?” he exclaims, too shocked to feel angry.

Akaashi snorts, unconcerned with the look of betrayal Bokuto is trying to summon, “Serves you right.”

“My mum kisses bruises to make them better.”

“So?”

“Don’t you want to do that too?” 

“No, your knee is dirty.”

“You’re mean!”

“And you lack brain cells,” Akaashi counters. He pauses for a second, then presses his lips against the crown of Bokuto’s forehead, and darts off to stand by the trunk of the tree. It happens so fast that Bokuto would have thought he’d imagined it, if it weren’t for the slight blush across Akaashi’s face that’s definitely  _ not  _ because of the heat. “There, maybe you’ll grow smarter now.”

Bokuto grins, and scrambles to his feet, bruise entirely forgotten. “Hey! Want to try catching me again?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! it'd be cool if you'd leave a comment if you enjoyed it <:
> 
> i've also just created a twitter for hq, so come find me [here](https://twitter.com/moon_froggo) too! would love to find more people to cry over these volleyball nerds with


End file.
